Narro Carmen
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Lily accidentally puts a Speak Song hex on the entire school. Oh no.
1. The Hex Is Cast

**Yo. Here is chapter 1 of another musical. This has been done any times before, but I don't care! Alright, here we go. Note: I did NOT copy these words (except Thriller and Mercy...and I'm yours), they are from my head. Sorry if some lyrics are off. (Words Can't Describe How Awesome You Are is going to be updated soon!)**

_Disclaimer- I've never done one of these before! If I owned Harry Potter, I wouldn't be writing this._

James ran up to Lily for the umpteenth time that year.

"PLEASE go out with me?"

"No!" The red head said. "I told you if you asked me out again, I would hex you!" She brought out her wand and before James could run, she yelled "NARRO CARMEN!"

Immediately, she knew she had the wrong hex. She had just accidentally put a contagious "Speak Song" hex on the entire school. Oh no.

214415321731973482717853268536

"_If you change your mind!" _James began with Remus and Sirius singing "take a chance take a chance take a chan-chan-chance" repeatedly in the background. Lily looked horrified.

"_I'll be first in line!  
Lily I'm still free!  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me let me know  
Gonna be around  
If you got now place to go  
If your feeling down."_

"I will not feel down or alone!" Lily turned red. James and The Marauders **(AN- Catchy band name, huh?) **stopped singing. They looked confused.

"Why are we singing?" Sirius asked.

"The Speak Song hex. I meant to say Narro Velox to make you speak fast, but then I saw Carmen across the hall and it slipped out."

"Carmen?"

"My BFF!"

"Oh." Sirius said dumbly.

"So how long will it last?" Remus asked.

"Until I say the counter jinx. But I don't know it." Lily turned red again. "Oh no. It's contagious and you sing exactly what you think. I read it in a spell book. Oh no!"

"Why, are you thinking something you don't want other people to know?" James wriggled his eyebrow. Just then, Peter was breaking out into a rather disturbing solo of "Can't Touch This". There was no explanation for why he was thinking along those lines.

" '_Cause This Is Thriller, Thriller Night  
And No One's Gonna Save You From The Beast About  
Strike  
You Know It's Thriller, Thriller Night  
You're Fighting For Your Life Inside A Killer, Thriller  
Tonight" _Remus was singing, and involuntarily doing the dance to it. Obviously it was full moon and Remus was worried. Lily did know that though.

"What is that about?" she asked.

"Nothing!" Sirius quickly said. Then he started to sing as a girl walked by.  
_"U-G-L-Y you ain't got no aliby!  
You ugly, yeah yeah, you ugly!"_

The girl looked horrified and she touched her hair.

Lily was annoyed with herself because she started to sing.

"_I love you  
but i gotta stay true  
my morals got me on my knees  
I'm begging please stop playing games_

I don't know what this is  
cos you got me good  
just like you knew you would

I don't know what you do  
but you do it well  
I'm under your spell

You got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
you got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
I said release me" 

Lily turned very bright red. James was staring at her and then smiled. They were staring at each other (glaring in Lily's case) until they heard Remus begin to sing "Stop and Stare". There was no reason for this. Remus probably had a reason, but it was best not to ask. Maybe it was about the fourth year named Nymphie Tonks because he was currently doing exactly the song's title. Stopping and staring. James and Lily looked at the couple. Nymphie began to sing also.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours"

They both turned away, red faced and embarrassed. James turned to Lily.

"_Don't go wastin' your emotion  
Lay all your love on me!"_

"_I'm too sexy for my shirt  
To sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts!" _Sirius sang to himself in the mirror. Oh what a surprise! Sarcasm intended. Peter was still doing "Can't touch This". It was still disturbing. This was going to be one interesting day...or week...or longer.

**See the little purple button? See it? press it...yess...you know you want to...there you go...it's right there...calling your name..."review me! please?"...yes...just press it..**


	2. Awkward

**Yes I realized that this story hasn't been updated for over a year...(wow it was really that long ago? weird...). Thank you to: A TRUE WEASLEY for reminding me about this story in the first place XD. A lot of songs in here are from musicals...wanna know why? Because that's pretty much 70 percent of what I listen to :P. ALSO: I know that Tonks is like...12 years younger than Remus but just...go with it.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Who has two thumbs and doesn't own Harry Potter? THIS GIRL!  
**

**--**

Remus Lupin was utterly embarrassed by his outburst of song to Nymphie Tonks. She was 2 years younger than him! Remus mentally slapped himself. _YOU STUPID PIECE OF ORANGE COLORED SEAWEED! Snap out of it!_

Why wasn't Remus singing his thoughts? Well...there hasn't yet been a song made about orange colored seaweed.

"_I've heard it said...that people come into our lives for a reason." _James sang to Sirius across the hall from Remus. Remus Lupin stared, his lungs about to burst holding in his laugh.

"_Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those...that help us most to grow if we let them." _James turned to Lily and Remus when he sang this. Instead of laughing, Remus backed into the wall, creeped out beyond belief.

"_And we help them in return." _Sirius, Lily, and Remus exchanged worried glances. James looked as though he would cry.

"Awwkkkwarrddd." Peter said.

"Only for you, buddy." James said. He sniffled. "You guys are my best friends."

"Haha." Sirius and Remus laughed awkwardly. Lily tried to back away from the group. Well, James wouldn't let her. Why would he?

"_Don't walk away like you always do, this time. Lily you're the only one that's been on my mind."_ James grabbed her hand and spun her around.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet. Sudden silence, sudden heat. Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. He could be that boy....but I'm not that girl..." _Lily and James both looked at each other for a moment. Remus and Sirius felt the urge to force their faces into a kiss. But NO! Lily and James, embarrased, backed away from each other. Lily ran down the hall. James...just stood there.

"_Won't forget, can't regret, what I did for love!" _James smiled sadly. His mood suddenly brightened. "Let's go to lunch!"

Sirius and Remus shrugged it off...for now...

--

For some reason, an unfair reason at that, the hex only affected the people in the hall at them time it was cast. Lily realized she was wrong about the 'contagiousness'.

So only the Marauders, Nymphie Tonks (who Remus learned liked to go by Dora or just Tonks), and some other random students were forced into singing.

Oh the joy. And embarrassment.

Because James, being James and having thoughts like normal people (wizards or not!), began to sing to Lily. Again.

"_Say you love me every waking moment! Turn my head with talk of summertime!_" Unfortunately (for everyone else), this was the girl's part of the song. Yep. James was singing in falsetto....

Suddenly, Tonks tripped and fell accidentally right into Remus's lap, making him fall sideways onto Sirius who fell and knocked James off the bench he was standing on.

"_So clumsy cos I'm fallin in love..."_

"_DANCING THROUGH LIFE! SKIMMING THE SURFACE, GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH!" _Sirius was now using the tables as a cat walk and dancing. Oh snap. He winked at a few girls and got extremely close to taking off his shirt when Lily grabbed his ankle. Sirius fell face forward onto the table.

Everyone laughed. Even Dumbledore. And, yes, Snape even cracked a smile. We all thought it was impossible!

Then, Lily began to sing. To James. Again. Will they ever STOP?

"_Hey Potter I know looks can be deceivin but I know I saw I light in you. As we walked we were talkin I didn't say half the things I wanted to."_

"Lily!" James smiled very, very widely. Sirius slapped him. "Dude, what was that about? Lily's singin about me!"

"_Tell me tell me tell me something I don't know, something I don't know!" _Tonks, Remus, and Sirius sang. They rolled their eyes. James went to go find Lily. She had ran out after singing. Geez, she really doesn't like her feelings!

"Hey guys...my name...it's Peter. And this is...my song..._They tried to make me go to rehab but I said NO NO NO! Yes I've been bad but when I come back you--no no no!!_" The whole hall turned silent.

"Uhm...just go back to your lunch...people..." Sirius announced before sitting down. He smacked the back of Peter's head. "Idiot! You sound really stupid."

"Your face sounded stupid."

"Your face jokes aren't funny, Peter." Remus stared at his plate.

"This is just an awkward day, isn't it?" Remus said. He looked up at Sirius.

"No, Moony. This is a TOTALLY normal day." Sirius rolled his eyes.

And with that, the two got back to eating their lunch. Suddenly, a loud scream sounded from the door...

--

**Yeah, I'm mean like that XD. Haha don't worry it won't be a year until the next update. I promise! If you wanna follow me on Twitter (cos you're like that :P), my account is KTB_Fanfiction.  
**


End file.
